Dejarte
by Sephir01
Summary: "Esto no debería estarme pasando. Es mi compañero, mi amigo y ¡es un chico! Yo tengo novia, pero él sigue acercándose a MI amigo y no lo aguanto más. Me rindo a la desesperación y hago lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho. Pero, ¿valió la pena?" (Ness x Lucas one-shot / Mención de Ness x Nana)


Hello! aquí Sephir01 con otro one-shot :3 Mmmm...no tengo mucho que decir...ojalá que lo disfruten y les guste! :D

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.**

_(Fic número 19! YAY!)_

(P.D: **POV Ness**)

* * *

***Dejarte***

* * *

No paro de pensar en él, llegando al punto que me irrita solo verlo, quisiera decirle que se ponga una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para ya no ver más su tonta cara, y que no me vuelva a hablar para no escuchar su irritante voz. Pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me alegra las mañanas ver su linda carita y me obligo a contener los suspiros que quieren salir de mi boca cuando lo escucho hablarme con su suave y melodiosa voz.

Estoy acabado.

Abro mis ojos con fastidio al sentir el sol llegarme directamente y me cubro la cabeza con la sábana. Escucho una pequeña risa y la sábana se levanta un poco para dejar ver a mi rubio compañero sonriéndome.

"Ya es hora de levantarse, Ness."

"Si, si, ya voy." Respondo algo frustrado.

Quito completamente las sábanas y me levanto directo al baño sin siquiera mirarlo.

¿Cómo se supone que no piense en él si siempre hace cosas así de tiernas?

Comienzo el día irritado, como desde hace dos semanas, cuando comencé a salir con Nana. Por lo inocente que es Lucas, sé que no tiene idea que mi mal humor es por su culpa, aunque técnicamente no es su culpa… Es decir, él no ha hecho nada distinto de lo normal y se comporta como siempre conmigo, así que… ¿por qué estos pensamientos?

Apenas salgo de la habitación escucho un grito, bastante femenino, diciendo mi nombre y en cuanto volteo mi reciente novia se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome por el cuello, me besa alegre en la mejilla y toma mi mano guiándome al comedor. Aún no nos hemos besado en los labios y sinceramente, no sé si quiero hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que ella sí.

Llegamos al comedor y ya estoy un poco más relajado, pero me tenso enseguida de ver a Lucas hablar animadamente con Red, quien lo hace reír y sonrojarse a cada momento. ¿Quién se cree ese entrenador que es? Aprieto un poco la mano de Nana y ella me mira curiosa. En cuanto pronuncia mi nombre Lucas gira levemente a mirarme y su expresión ya no es alegre como hace unos momentos. Más le vale a ese idiota de Red no hacerle nada a mí… amigo.

Desayuno, entrenamiento, almuerzo, pasear con Nana, peleas, videojuegos con Popo y Toon Link, observar a Lucas solo y melancólico en el campo de girasoles, desear poder ir con él, pero siempre esta Nana de por medio, es como si supiera que el rubio no quiere salir de mi cabeza y es en todo lo que puedo pensar. A eso se han reducido mis días, a una aburrida y estresante rutina. Y estallo luego de una semana de aguantar como Red coquetea con mi Lucas.

Suelto la mano de Nana y corro hasta donde el entrenador acaricia la mejilla de un ruborizado e incómodo Lucas, para lanzarle un golpe directo en el rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Creo que no medí mi fuerza. Su nariz sangra y estoy seguro que le quedará el ojo todo morado mañana. Tres semanas de noviazgo tiradas a la basura por un arrebato, seguramente me costará caro. Lucas grita su nombre y lo ayuda a levantarse, me mira interrogante y con algo de reproche, yo sólo empuño mis manos realmente enfadado y lo agarro del antebrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria pero la ira me consume y ya no puedo resistirlo más. Lo obligo a seguirme hasta nuestra habitación donde cierro con un fuerte portazo y me quedo mirando la puerta, dándole la espalda.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Probablemente le quede una marca en su brazo por tan fuerte que lo agarré.

¡Me siento tan horriblemente frustrado conmigo mismo!

"¿Qué ocurrió allá abajo, Ness? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Red?" Su tono, a pesar de ser suave, es demandante, exige una explicación, y siendo Lucas sé que más me vale que sea razonable. Giro a mirarlo encontrándolo con el ceño fruncido y acariciando sutilmente su brazo. Es tan raro verlo con esa expresión en el rostro. "Respóndeme."

"¡No lo sé!"

"Te has estado comportando extraño últimamente. ¿Te has peleado con Nana? Porque de ser así no es motivo para que descargues tu enojo con Red."

"Lamento haberte tomado con tanta fuerza."

"No cambies de tema, Ness. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡No sé! Simplemente me enfadé y lo golpeé."

"¿Pero que hizo que te enfadaras tanto para llegar a golpearlo tan fuerte?"

"¡No sé! ¿De acuerdo? No sé que pasó, sólo quería alejarlo de ti y ya." He ahí la razón. La que no tenía que decir en voz alta ni siquiera pensarla, porque eso significaría que estaba celoso, y yo NO estaba celoso.

"¿Qué? Pero si Red no me estaba molestando ni nada."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces…" Esto no lo debería decir. "No quiero que te acerques más a Red." Me observa asombrado. "¡Te está coqueteando, Lucas!"

"¡Si, lo sé! No soy estúpido, puedo darme cuenta por mí mismo."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo has alejado?"

"No lo sé. Red es simpático y amable conmigo. Me gusta su compañía."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio…" Me sostengo el puente de la nariz, completamente frustrado. "Tienes que cortarlo de una vez, tú no estás interesado en él."

"No puedes decirme que hacer."

"Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti."

"¡No es verdad! Estás siendo egoísta y lo sabes. Tú ya tienes a Nana."

"Nana no tiene nada que ver aquí."

"¡Escogiste a Nana por sobre mí, así que ahora no tienes derecho de decirme con quien puedo o no estar!" Como siempre, Lucas sabe absolutamente todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. "Vete con tú novia y déjame en paz."

Me molesto por sus palabras y sé que lo que voy a hacer no es lo correcto y es bastante estúpido, pero estoy enojado y no quiero pensar más en todo este asunto, así que camino en su dirección con decisión.

"¿Qué haces?" me pregunta sorprendido y yo sólo lo ignoro, acercándome más a él. "¿N-Ness?" Rodeo su cintura con uno de mis brazos y con mi mano libre acaricio su mejilla y lo atraigo sutilmente contra mi cuerpo. "E-Espera." Rozo mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo y ya no puedo detenerme. Cierro mis ojos y junto nuestros labios completamente. No pasa ni un segundo cuando me empuja lejos y da un paso hacia atrás. Está sonrojado y bastante asombrado. Sus ojos azules abiertos muy grandes mirando directo a los míos.

"Lucas." Lo llamo. Lo necesito. Necesito volver a sentir sus suaves labios, y no me contengo. Doy unos pasos hacia él, lo sostengo por los brazos para que no escape y presiono nuevamente mis labios contra los suyos, esta vez de forma un poco demandante.

"¡D-Déjame!" Me grita al empujarme con fuerza mientras lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

"Lucas, por favor-"

"¡No! No puedes jugar así conmigo, ¡tienes novia!" Me acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo con fuerza pero sólo trata de zafarse y escapar lejos de mí. "¡Basta!" Da un paso atrás chocando con la pared y no pierdo la oportunidad de dejarlo aprisionado entre ella y mi cuerpo con ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo impidiendo cualquier vía de escape.

"Lucas." Sus manos tratan de empujarme por el pecho pero no tiene fuerzas para lograrlo. Las lágrimas finalmente caen de sus ojos y alza los brazos para golpearme pero lo sostengo de las muñecas tirando de ambas contra la pared dejándolo inmóvil. Me mira asustado por el brusco movimiento y se sonroja al ver cómo me inclino sobre sus labios. "Te amo." Susurro justo antes de besarlo.

Deja de luchar por liberarse y suelto sus muñecas para sostener su rostro acomodando nuestros labios a la perfección. Siento sus brazos caer lacios a sus costados y como sus labios se mueven torpemente y con lentitud contra los míos. Me corresponde. Débilmente pero me corresponde.

Sus manos toman suavemente, como con miedo, mi camiseta y la arrugan un poco. Abro ligeramente mis ojos y veo como pequeñas lágrimas amenazan con caer de sus rubias pestañas, su expresión es indescriptible, sus mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que la punta de sus orejas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y en cuanto me alejo de su rostro, sólo lo estrictamente necesario para poder respirar, noto sus labios rojos e hinchados, como respira con dificultad y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente aun sujetándome firmemente por el pecho. Acaricio sus mejillas con delicadeza y mi pulgar llega hasta su labio inferior, delineándolo lentamente. Suelta un pequeño jadeo con mi nombre y sonrío. Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y lo atraigo lo más posible y sin previo aviso lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con más confianza. Mueve sus labios contra los míos de una forma delicada, casi cautelosa, tal como su esencia, sutil, elegante y tímida, pero no me puedo contener y sin querer muerdo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para intensificar el contacto.

Me empuja al instante.

Cubre su boca con una de sus manos y no alcanza a dar un paso atrás, chocando con la pared. Me mira asombrado, como si no entendiera que está pasando. Trato de acercarme a él pero una punzada hace que me sostenga por un momento la cabeza. Lucas nunca había utilizado sus poderes en mi contra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me pregunta en cuanto retira la opresión en mi cabeza. "¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?! ¡Tienes novia, Ness!"

"Soy consciente de eso."

"¿Y aun así te atreves a besarme? ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Nana!"

"La dejo entonces."

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¡Yo quiero estar contigo, ella no me importa!" Lo sostengo por los hombros pero quita mis brazos al instante y gira con la firme intención de irse de la habitación. "¡Lucas, espera!" Se detiene en el marco de la puerta y sólo voltea mirándome por sobre el hombro. "Tienes que entenderlo."

"No, Ness, no lo entiendo." Trata de salir pero lo sostengo del brazo antes que lo haga. "Por favor, ya déjame."

"No puedo." Vuelve su atención a la salida.

"Sólo suéltame. Da igual lo que decidas, yo no estaré contigo." Me quedo helado. Muerdo mi labio inferior y cierro los ojos con fuerza al momento de soltar su brazo. Siento su intensa mirada y me obligo a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos azules indescifrables como siempre y fríos como nunca antes los había visto. "Seguirás con Nana."

"Pero-" Levanta su mano frente a mí y da media vuelta, dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Se detiene dándome la espalda y se sostiene del marco de la puerta.

"Ness…"

"¿Si?" Respondo enseguida. Voltea levemente en mi dirección pero sus ojos observan el piso y se ponen vidriosos en cuanto las palabras salen de sus labios.

"¿Me amas?" Susurra, casi con miedo. No dudo nada en responderle con un claro y seguro 'Sí'. "¿Por qué entonces la has escogido a ella por sobre mí?"

"Bueno… porque… porque ella… ella…" No sé qué decir.

"Es una chica." Completa la frase en mi lugar y me mira sonriendo con tristeza. "Y yo soy hombre. Es así de sencillo. Así que evita más problemas y quédate con ella, de todas formas nunca podrías estar conmigo. Tus prejuicios, dudas e inseguridades no te dejarían."

"¿No puedo tener el beneficio de la duda?"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego decidas que todo fue un error y en realidad no me amas y sólo estabas confundido? No. No permitiré que lleguemos a ese punto, Ness."

"Pero, Lucas, estoy dispuesto a dejar a Nana por ti. Yo no la elegí por sobre ti, simplemente no quería aceptarlo y ella me pidió ser su novio. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Decirle 'No, gracias, me gusta un chico'?"

"En primer lugar, ella te hubiese comprendido y aceptado, y en segundo lugar," gira por completo su cuerpo, mirándome ahora enfadado, "no deberías salir con ella si no te gusta, es mi amiga, y no te perdonaré si le haces daño."

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo entendería?"

"Porque lo hizo conmigo." Lo veo sonrojarse sutilmente y bajar la mirada. "Ella me pidió permiso para pedirte ser su novio y yo le dije que era tú decisión. Lo has aceptado muy tarde, Ness, incluso creo que aún no lo aceptas, sólo haces esto por haberme visto con Red." Me observa unos segundos en silencio. "Eres muy egoísta."

Da media vuelta y sale finalmente de la habitación. Tardo poco menos de un par de segundos en entender que se va y doy algunos pasos para seguirlo, pero me detengo al escuchar a Nana gritar mi nombre a lo lejos detrás de mi. No volteo, simplemente veo como Lucas se aleja de mí. Frunzo el ceño, enfadado conmigo mismo, por no correr tras él, por no pedirle otra vez que se quede conmigo, por no darme cuenta antes, por ser tan cobarde.

Por dejarlo ir.

Mi novia salta abrazándome por la espalda obligándome a tomar aire y enfrentar lo que yo mismo provoqué. Giro a mirarla, logrando interiorizar mi angustia y le sonrío. Me inclino hacia adelante y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios tan sólo por un segundo. Alcanzo a ver su rostro sonrojado y su expresión de sorpresa antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla en dirección opuesta a donde mi rubio compañero fue.

Toco mis labios y lo comprendo. No es lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo y tendré que aprender a no compararlos, Nana es mi novia, y eso por más que quiera no cambiará.

Él jamás me aceptará, nunca permitirá que lo vuelva a besar y yo no intentaré forzarlo una vez más.

* * *

_*.*.* FIN *.*.*_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

_\- Sephir01_


End file.
